epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mustached Cowboys
Many mustached cowboys made cameo appearances in Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. One later appeared as Billy the Kid in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. They were all portrayed by Nice Peter on both occasions. Information on the cameos 'Mustached cowboys:' The mustached cowboys most likely represent the antagonists from Clint Eastwood's western-themed movies, or somewhat antagonistic cowboys in general. 'Billy the Kid:' Billy the Kid was born as William Henry McCarty Jr. on November 23rd, 1859, in New York City, New York. He was a 19th-century gunman who participated in the Lincoln County War and became a frontier outlaw in the American Old West. According to legend, Billy killed twenty-one men, but it is now generally accepted that he actually killed eight or nine. He killed his first man on August 17th, 1877, at around 16 or 17 years of age. In 1881, Billy was captured and sentenced to death for the murder of a sheriff, but escaped after killing two guards. He was then hunted down and shot dead by Sheriff Patrick Garrett on July 14th, 1881, in Fort Sumner, New Mexico. In the film Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Billy the Kid introduced himself to Bill & Ted as a quick-draw shooter, then forced them into a poker game. When the pair discover a high-hand from Bill S. Preston, the other cowboys suspect Billy of cheating and instigate a brawl. The three escape in the time booth to Ancient Greece, whereupon they meet Socrates. Appearance in the rap battles 'Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood:' Multiple mustached cowboys appeared trying to shoot Clint Eastwood during his verses, but were all shot by him instead. At one point, a cowboy changed into an urban ninja when entering Bruce Lee's side. 'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted:' A mustached cowboy appeared as Billy the Kid, waving his gun around during Bill & Ted's line, "We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns!" Trivia *The mustached cowboys are Nice Peter's second non-rapping character(s), after John F. Kennedy. *They are the third characters to cross the "line" in a battle, after John Lennon and Adolf Hitler. **They are the first cameos to do so. *They are the second group cameo to die in-battle, after the urban ninjas. *They are the fourth cameos to reappear as a cameo in a later battle. **However, in this case, one cowboy reappeared as Billy the Kid. ***This also makes them the first cameo to reappear portraying a different character. *The ERB portrayal of Billy the Kid was shown to have a mustache, while in real life and in Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, he did not have one. **This is mostly because he was shown as a reused cameo of a mustached cowboy. Gallery Cowboy 2.PNG|A mustached cowboy Cowboy 1.PNG|Another mustached cowboy Cowboy Ninja.PNG|Mustached cowboy to urban ninja Romulan Cowboy.png|The "Romulan Cowboy" Bill & Ted and Cameo Unused.png|Bill & Ted with all historical characters, including Billy the Kid, and Rufus in a scrapped scene Category:Cameo Category:Group Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter